American Heavy Metal
by EJ Santry
Summary: Entry for the Love Through Lemons Contest. Edward never imagined when searching for a part for the Corvette he was restoring would lead to a woman who would keep him on his toes. AH. ExB. One-shot.


**Love Through Lemons Contest**

**Title: American Heavy Metal**

**Your pen name: EJ Santry**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit, Love Through Lemons C2 Community:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Love_Through_Lemons_TwiFic_Contest/71365/

I finished tightening the last bolt on the new exhaust system for the 1976 Corvette I was restoring before rolling myself out from under my prized possession with a satisfied grin. I had been working on this car for two years, and she was almost at the point where she shined and purred like the day she was born. I sat up, resting my forearms on my knees and letting my hands dangle out in front of me as I flexed and relaxed my fingers. Dropping my head forward, I slowly arched out my back like a feline trying to stretch out the muscles that had been lying taught on my Creeper for the last hour. I turned my head scratching my cheek and nose against my shoulder before turning my eyes to the clock on the wall. It was almost six, and Bella would have dinner ready soon. I stood up to make my way inside to shower before we ate.

Bella and I had been together for about as long as I have had my Corvette. She ran the business side of things in her dad's small specialty auto parts store. I had first called their shop as I was looking for a 5.0L Engine Motor Water Pump. They had one, and I made arrangements to pick it up in a couple days, because their shop was an hour drive from my small house on the outskirts of the city.

When I entered the little shop, the bell over the door tinkled, and I heard the voice I talked to on the phone call out from the back that she would be right with me. I walked over and leaned against the counter running my hand over the scruff on my chin as I looked around the place. The walls had that terrible 70s wood paneling, but smelled of engine grease and metal. I breathed it in and sighed as a pair of long legs in tight fitted jeans turned the corner. My eyes roamed from the smooth calves of those legs up over the ample ass. Their journey continued over a tight fitting Harley-Davidson t-shirt that hugged tight to an amazing rack. Peeking above the t-shirt was a smooth column of alabaster that led up to full lips set in a heart shaped face, and a pair of eyes that woke me up like the pools of dark roast coffee they resembled.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Edward?" She replied.

Acknowledging smiles were traded, and that was the beginning for us. I smiled to myself as I walked up to the house we now shared. As I got closer, I could hear the sounds of Bob Marley pouring through the stereo. A low moan escaped my lips. My woman's music was an open book to what she was doing or the mood she was in. Celtic music meant to get the fuck out of her way, because she was cleaning. October Project meant that she was withdrawn into her own mind to deal with something or remember. Now Bob…Bob meant that Bella was in the mood for some lovin'.

I walked through the back door that led into our small kitchen to anticipating what might be waiting for me. Bella was over by the sink swaying to the music slicing up strawberries into what looked to be a fruit salad. She was wearing a pale pink tank top with a skull and crossbones on the front, a pair of cut off jeans that were sinfully short, and bare feet. My lady hated shoes, and kicked out of them at every opportunity. It was a hot summer day, and she had her hair piled on top of her head into a sloppy ponytail. A slight shimmer of sweat on the skin of her neck almost glowed in the setting sun that was coming in the window over our sink. I walked over to her and placed a lingering kiss at the base of her hairline. She let out an approving hum, as the salty taste of her sweat lingered on my tongue.

"What's for dinner?" I whispered into her neck. Trying to keep the rest of my greasy clothes and body from touching her.

"Since it is so hot, I thought we would have chicken salad in pitas and a fruit salad," she said continuing her slicing.

"Sounds delicious," I said slowly brushing my lips so lightly across the back of her neck that I was only tickling the fine hair there. She shivered a bit, and giggled.

"I'll get cleaned up and be down soon."

I began to pull my shirt up off of me as I took the seven steps that led upstairs. After shedding the rest of my clothes that were coated in garage grunge into the hamper in our room, I walked around the corner into our bathroom. I turned the water on in the shower, leaving it cool to combat the heat of the day. Stepping in, I let out a relieving sigh as the cool water began to wash away the grime and sweat that coated my body. I ducked my head under the stream, and relished the feeling of the cool water pouring down the back of my neck. Reaching up, I grabbed my typical man two-in-one shampoo/conditioner from the shower rack, filling my palm with the green liquid. I lathered up my long mop of hair relaxing in the feel of the cool rivulets of water running down my chest.

Slowly, I scrubbed away the remnants of the garage, but had to pull in the canister of Borax from the back of the toilet to finish getting the grease off my hands and out from under my nails. With one last refreshing dive under the stream of cool water, I shut off the shower, and stepped out onto the mat. I haphazardly towel dried my hair and body, while glancing at myself in the mirror wondering if I should shave off my two day scruff. I decided to leave it for now, because I knew Bella liked me a little on the rough side. Wrapping my towel around my waist, I exited the bathroom and turned the corner into our room. When I reached the threshold, what stood before me froze me in my tracks.

Standing in the middle of our bedroom was Bella wearing nothing but a black silk robe. The robe was like liquid onyx dripping off of her petite frame. She stood there watching me take her in, biting her lip in that way she knew drove me to insanity.

"How was your shower?" She asked rubbing her left ankle coyly with the top of her right foot. Her gaze fell to the floor and then she dragged it slowly up to mine through her lashes.

"Cleansing," I smirked dropping my towel, and striding towards her. Her breath hitched, and I smiled wider.

As I made my way over to her, our eyes never broke contact. I reached out for her, cupping her little face in my large hands. We stood there staring into each others eyes conveying to each other things that there were no words for. Languorously, our faces made their way towards one another. I kept my eyes locked onto hers. We paused in that last moment our lips a breath away from the other. I closed the distance between us and slowly brushed my parted lips back and then forth so they were merely ghosting hers. I leaned back and looked down at Bella whose eyes were still closed, yet she ran her tongue along her bottom lip to remove the tingling sensation I had left there. I leaned in then, and wrapped her now moist bottom lip within my mouth sucking it gently. She instinctively leaned into me, and my arms found their way around her, pulling her close.

The motion of her body into mine had the silkiness of her robe brushing against my bare skin, and fuck if one of the ties didn't slide down the length of my cock. I groaned, and she looked down noticing what the cause of my moan was. She looked up at me smiling, and then began to softly sway her hips across my dick so just the fabric of her robe was brushing me and nothing else.

"Bella," I exhaled, closing my eyes enjoying the sensation and trying not to blow my load. I heard her giggle, and I opened my eyes to look down at her. She was leaning forward trying to stifle her giggles into my sternum. I slid my hand down her back, over her ass, and my fingertips glided up her bare thigh until they were gently teasing the underside of the cheek of her ass.

Now it was her turn to moan. Her lips reached out and kissed my chest. She continued her trail of gently open-mouthed kisses up my pecs, lingering on my tattoo of the interlaced dragons. She ran her tongue from their red spiked tails to to their angry faces giving them both a small kiss. I knew my tattoo drove her crazy, and that was proven as she hungrily took my neck into her mouth. I reached out wrapping my long fingers in the ties of her robes, and pulling the bow loose with one long, slow draw. Sliding my arm down her stomach between her and the last remaining tie, I dove down until my fingers stroked over her slit causing her to whimper my name.

Our lips came together again and once more, before parting for each other. The tips of our tongues teased and then slid forward tasting and stroking. I relished the rough budded side of the top of her tongue as it slid under the smooth under belly of mine, only have the previous motion reciprocated. I knew everything there was about this woman. The feel of her. The taste. I had spent the last four years memorizing and worshiping her mind, body, and soul. She was everything to me.

I brought my hands up to grip her face and tilt her head back. My mouth hungrily suckled the skin under her chin, the corner of her jaw, and then my teeth grazed the column of her neck, I turned her slowly only to wrap my lips around the nape of her neck, which was Bella's favorite spot.

Reaching up and slowly sliding the shimmering black fabric from her shoulders, I left the soft material in an onyx pool at her feet. I ran my fingertips down the smooth lines of her back, over and under the curve of her perfect ass, grazing the underside softly, before bringing my hands to rest around her small hips. The ends of my fingers landed just below her hipbones in this position, and I gently teased the skin there, as I began to descend her spine with my lips. I loved the way the muscles of her back left a long valley that dipped towards her backbone, and I allowed my nose to skim the flesh there as I paused occasionally to leave heated impressions with my lips.

I slowly stepped backwards drawing her with me, until I came to rest sitting on the bench at the foot of our large, ornate canopy bed. Looking up at her from my position, I met her smile with my own before wrapping my arms gently around her, and pulling her towards me until my mouth found her navel, her stomach, and her hipbones. I slid my hand behind her left thigh and lifted her left leg up until it rested on the bench next to me. I held out my hand to her indicating for her to step up onto the bench with her other foot, so she stood astride me.

I gripped the back of her thighs then, and dove forward with one long, flat tongued lick, and Bella cried out, and quickly gripped the wooden canopy at the top of our bed for support. I dove back in slowly dragging my tongue up and flicking her clit, once, twice, and then I nuzzled my head back and forth until I found myself buried in her delicious folds. I could spend days here smelling and tasting and devouring her. As Bella's orgasm built, I could feel her knees starting to tremble beneath her.

"Hold on tight, baby," I said looking up at her from between her legs, and her eyes were wild with lust as her arms stretched up, wrapping around the top of the canopy frame and her fingers interlocking. I tossed her left leg over my shoulder and began to suck, lick, and nip my woman to the edge of sanity.

"Edward…fuck…baby…I'm…I'm…I'm," she got out before throwing her head back and releasing a moan that echoed around the room. I continued to lick and lap up everything she was giving me, as I helped her ride out her orgasm.

I slid her leg down off of my shoulder, and look up at her with a satisfied smirk on my face. She looked down at me, still wild eyed.

"How do you want me, baby?" Bella asked, almost begging. "Anyway, you want. I'm yours. I'm always yours."

I nodded in the direction of the head of our bed, and Bella released her grip on the canopy and started walking up the length of our enormous king. Crawling up behind her, I dropped her to her knees pulling her back firmly to my chest so my arousal slides up her spine. Holding her close, and kissing her shoulder, I reached in front of her arranging one of the large decorative pillows, while pushing the others aside.

"Kneel on it," I told her, and she climbed up onto the pillow. I ran my hand from her right shoulder, up the back of her arm to her tiny wrist, and leaned her forward until she was gripping the top of our headboard. I repeated the motion with her other arm. Even kneeling on the pillow, Bella barely clears the top of the head of our ornate bed.

"Edward, please, baby, I need you in me," she said swaying her ass at me.

I couldn't wait another minute. Sliding on my knees towards her, I gripped the headboard with my own right hand, while bringing my left arm around her to hold her tight. I dipped my hips down until I was positioned at her opening, and pulled myself up and into her. She cried out in surprise and pleasure, and then I began to pound into her again and again. She was warm and tight, and fit every inch of me within her.

My left arm held her body still, so mine was doing all the work, taking her to the hilt again and again. We were both holding on to the headboard for dear life, as we both began to pant and moan.

"Edward, I love it when you fuck me," Bella cried out.

Fuck, she knew I loved it when she talked dirty.

"Fuck me harder, Edward! I want to not be able to walk when we are done."

That was it for me. I released my grip on the headboard, and now both of my hands were clamped down on her hips driving into her harder and faster. She was crying out now as her second orgasm overtook her, and I felt her body milking me for my own release. Two more strong thrusts, and on the third, I released into her. I felt spurt after spurt coating her walls.

I fell forward gripping the headboard on either side of Bella's hands, both of us breathing rapidly, bodies glistening in sweat. Wrapping my right arm around Bella, I flopped us down on our sides on the bed. Bella rolled over, then, and took my face in her hands kissing me long and deep.

"That was amazing, baby," she sighed flopping her head down on my chest.

"No words," I mumbled. "No words."

Bella giggled then, and I gave her side a tickle causing her to squeal.

"I don't think I will ever get enough of you, Edward," she said looking up into my eyes.

"I hope not," I said picking up her left hand and kissing the simple band that adorned her finger. "Because you are stuck with me now."

"Aren't I lucky?" She said crawling up onto me, and straddling my lap.

I reached up and took hold of her face bringing it down to me, and sinking a long, slow kiss on my woman.

"I hope you put dinner in the fridge," I said between kisses.

"And why is that?" She said smiling at me.

"Because we aren't eating for at least another hour or two," I said as I flipped her onto her back, easing by body between her legs, and staring down into the face of my beautiful wife. No words were needed between us, we just knew. It has always been easy for us, natural. Things wouldn't always be picture perfect, but as long as we were together, they would always be right.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my quickie…cough…um, one shot!**


End file.
